


Mendel hyperventilates.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Sometimes things do improve.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mendel hyperventilates.

He liked to think that he had everything under control. His clients depended on him to keep a level head and tell them what to do to help themselves. He was frightened by most things (especially questions he was horrified of questions, he didn’t know why people kept asking him those). Mendel Wizenbackfeild was not alright. In fact, he was certain that the pain in his chest and the panic would last the rest of his life. He would never be calm again. Mendel was going to die.   
This lasted until Trina entered the room with the intention of asking what he wanted to eat for dinner. Immediately her face went white and she kneeled by her husband. 

“Help” Mendel pleaded weakly, panting and frightened.

“You know what this is. You're going to be fine. Breath in for four.” Trina began with a shaky kind of certainty. 

Mendel grabbed his wife’s arm to ground himself and tried his best to obey. Reluctantly, his lungs inflated but still managed to remember that his body was meant to survive everything he thought he absolutely couldn’t. 

“Good, hold for seven.” Trina continued. Mendel gave her a watery gaze and continued on. The tight certainty of survival, shaking violently, too choked up to speak, he helplessly gulped to try and relieve tension in his throat. 

“Out for eight” Trina pressed Mendel into her chest as they sat on the floor. Pins and needles throughout his arms and legs. He complied and she started the exercise again. This lasted for another few minutes until he let all tension leak out of his body. Or at least significantly less than there was before.   
Mendel let out an exhausted sigh and looked up at Trina gratefully. 

“Do you know what triggered it or was it random?” she asked while carding her hand through his scalp. 

“Uh, random I think sweetheart,” he replied. 

“Okay. Do you wanna stay here for right now or-” she was then cut off by Jason barging into the room to ask to speak to his best friend Whizzer Brown. With a nod of approval, he went to dial his telephone number.   
Trina sighed and looked down at Mendel. He closed his eyes, leaned forward to kiss his wife. 

Everything would be alright.


End file.
